Step Into Your Great Unknown
by starlightened
Summary: MacCready just doesn't understand the Boss. Rated M for Adult content. Written for the Fallout Kinkmeme.


I've been on a MacCready kick lately so I figured it was time to write my own fic! This has a little bit of angst, some adult content and a tiny bit of fluff. It started off as a fill for the FKM but kind of veered away into something else. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

MacCready was annoyed.

When his new boss hired him after his altercation with Winlock and Barnes at the Third Rail in Goodneighbor, he never figured he'd be doing so much charity work. He couldn't believe he'd allowed her to haggle him down from 250 caps to 200. He had a nagging suspicion that 200 caps was all she had to her name at the time, with how often she tried to refuse payment for helping out a settlement with ghoul or raider problems.

They'd been back and forth from one settlement to another, constantly getting word from Preston Garvey at the Castle, the new Minutemen HQ, that someone out there needed help and the Boss was always ready to lend a hand.

She was a kind woman, far too kind to have grown up in the Commonwealth. He'd assumed she was a vault dweller, although she'd never really revealed too much of her personal life. He'd been intrigued by her every since they met, and admittedly had one or two compromising thoughts and/or dreams about her, but he was barely even admitting that to himself. She was the definition of a good person, a rarity amongst the wreckage. But MacCready could sense that she had bigger goals in mind, and he was just fine being kept in the dark.

But this was getting ridiculous.

It was almost as if the Boss couldn't just walk away from a person or a situation that needed help or some sort of resolution. That's how they'd ended up adopting Dogmeat on a whim. They'd passed a Red Rocket and she'd seen the downtrodden german shepherd and decided at that instant that she needed to keep him because _Look at that face. How could you say no to that face?_

The pair had received word from the Slog that they were having raider troubles yet again, and so after a day's repose in Diamond City, they made the journey back north. But yet again, something was keeping them from getting there as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Excuse me," came the strained voice of a beggar on the side of the road. He was dressed shabbily, even for Commonwealth standards, and his skin looked pallid and taunt. "Could you spare any water? I'll even take dirty water if you have it."

MacCready was about to tell this guy to get lost, and that they had somewhere to be, when the Boss spoke up before he had the chance.

"Of course," she said with a smile, slipping her pack off her shoulders and digging into it. "I can do you one better. Have two cans of purified water, we have more than we can drink anyways. Looks like you need it a little more than we do."

She handed the cans into the man's shaking hands with a wink and a smile. MacCready's arms were crossed over his chest, the brim of his hat shielding him from view as he desperately attempted to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his skull.

He knew, though, that the Boss was aware of his irritation level rising. That's why she started making small talk with the wanderer.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, fishing around her pack for something for the man to eat. "I have some Sugar Bombs. It's not much, but if you're hungry, you're welcome to have them."

The man looked as if his eyes were welling up with tears. "T-Thank you so much, ma'am," he gladly look them, bowing a little. "Your generosity won't be forgotten. If there's anything I can do for you, just name it."

The Boss tapped a finger onto her chin. "How about this," she replied after a moment. "I'm the General of the Minutemen and we're doing our best to get more and more settlements up and running. There's a settlement west of here, at Oberland Station, that could use more people helping out with the crops. If you're willing to help them out and work the land, you'll have a place to sleep, as well as fresh produce and water. How's that sound?"

The man actually began to cry. MacCready turned around and sighed, possibly a little too loudly because for a moment he felt the Boss' eyes on him in a fixed glare, as the wanderer thanked her profusely and promised to make his way to Oberland Station.

As the man scampered off, MacCready turned back around to face his employer. She was re-organizing the items in her pack now that there was more room, taking her sweet time as per usual.

Sometimes MacCready caught himself staring at her in moments like these, when she would pack up her bag as if they were finishing up with a leisurely picnic in the park, instead of being constantly on their toes that super mutants were just around the corner, or that bloatflies and bloodbugs would appear out of nowhere and spray them with radioactive venom.

He had to admit, she was an attractive woman. MacCready assumed all pre-war women had that same glow about them. Her skin was smooth and pale, too pale for someone who was constantly roaming around the Commonwealth under the harsh rays of the sun. And her dark brown hair was just a bit too long to be practical, and she rarely wore it in a bun or a ponytail, to his dismay. Whenever she would use her sniper rifle and a breeze hit her at the wrong angle, a mess of hair would invade her scope and she would curse to herself. And yet, made no effort to tie it back.

Yes, so maybe she was beautiful. But she was infuriating all the same.

"So," MacCready drawled after a long moment. "Can we finally get going, or are you going to start drawing pictures in the dirt?"

She looked up at him through her long, thick eyelashes. She batted them innocently, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones. "Something on your mind, RJ?"

He clenched his jaw. Something about the way she said his name sounded so teasing, so condescending, and yet so undeniably sexy. It was infuriating.

"Forget it."

"No," She slung her pack back onto her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips, an amused twinkle in her eyes. "You obviously have something to say to me, so why don't you just say it."

"It's not worth it," he muttered. "Let's just get going to your precious settlement."

Her arms moved from her hips to fold across her chest.

 _Uh oh,_ he thought. MacCready had spent enough time with the Boss to know that she only ever took that stance when something rubbed her the wrong way. He'd seen it when that giant tin can had called Hancock a freak when she opted to take the ghoul on one of her recon missions instead of him, he'd seen in when she found out Cait had been using Psycho again before swearing to get clean _for real this time,_ and he'd seen it when he tried to 'borrow' a few issues of Grognak the Barbarian from her personal collection.

And there she was, arms crossed, jaw set, the glimmer in her eyes from before set aflame by MacCready's last comment.

"You want to adjust that tone?" she asked calmly, almost sweetly.

"Why should I?" he retorted. "We should have gotten to the Slog by now. If someone hadn't stopped every five seconds to help every stray dog or lost soul in the fu–in the freaking Commonwealth, we would have been there already."

The Boss snorted. "Robert Joseph MacCready, you really are a piece of work."

 _"I'm_ a piece of work?" he retorted. "Who's the one who is trying to single-handedly put this piece of crap Commonwealth back together? Who's the one who barely has enough to eat at the end of the day because she keeps refusing to take people's caps? Who's the one who is so naive that she can't even see that people all around her are taking advantage of her?"

"Not everything is about caps, MacCready!" she countered, her voice raising slightly. "Sometimes in this shit hole of a world, showing a little kindness to your neighbour actually counts for something. Sorry if I'm not a greedy asshole like you!"

"I need those caps to save my fucking son," he shot back, forgetting his promise to Duncan about cleaning up his language in his fury. "You don't get to judge me for needing those caps when you don't know anything about me or my life."

"You say that as if you know anything about _me_ ," she said, clearly frustrated. "I'm trying to do my best in this life because there was nothing I could do in my past one to save my own god damn family. And sure, maybe I am naive and maybe I don't know the ways of the world like you do, but don't shit on me for trying to make a difference when I'm trying my best to make things right again."

MacCready took off his hat for a second to run his hand through his hair. "Why did you even bother hiring me, then?" He didn't mean to shout, but he couldn't help the level of volume rising with his words. "If I had known that you were such a goodie two-shoes, I would have never followed you out of the Third Rail in the first place."

That did it. Now she was pissed.

"Fine then, _fuck you_ ," she shouted, placing two hands on his chest and giving him a hard shove. "Here," she reached into her pack and practically threw a box of caps at him. "If you need them so badly and they're all that matter to you, take them and fucking go. You and I both know you'll just end up back at the Third Rail drinking your sorrows away, so you might as well get a head start."

MacCready stared at the box of caps in his hands. "I don't want your charity." He tossed them back into her pack, which lay haphazardly on the ground.

She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know what you want from me, RJ," she said, sounding like she was going to cry. "When I hired you in the beginning, it was because I needed someone who knew the Commonwealth better than I did and would be able to watch my back in case I ever screwed up. But ever since we started traveling together, you've picked apart everything that I've done and you're always looking at me like you can't believe how stupid I am. What is it? What the fuck do you want from me?"

He looked into her eyes. That was a mistake. They were glossy, like the dam was just seconds away from bursting. His eyes scanned her face for a second before his body took over before he could even register what was happening. He took two steps until he was right in front of her, placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed a kiss to her lips.

He felt her whole body bristle and tense for a moment, clearly in shock about what was transpiring, before he felt her start to kiss him back. Her hands crept up to the collar of his duster and pulled him closer as he lowered his hands to rest on her lower back, pulling her flush against him. After a few seconds, she pulled away, panting.

"What are you doing?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," he admitted, equally breathless. "But I want this. I want you."

He lowered his head again and captured her lips in another kiss. She wasn't much shorter than him, but it was enough that she felt small in his arms.

Their close proximity and the fact that MacCready hadn't been this close to a woman in almost five years meant that his body was starting to respond to the physical contact and the Boss had definitely noticed.

"RJ," she pulled away a little bit, lips a little swollen from his kisses and her cheeks more than a little flushed. "If we're gonna do this, I'm gonna need more privacy than an open road in the middle of nowhere."

MacCready's eyebrows wiggled. She tried to suppress the grin that was etched into her features and smacked his chest lightly as his eyes scanned the area for anything with a roof and a door. He spotted a small cabin not too far away. He grabbed her pack in one arm, her hand in the other, and made a mad dash for it before she had a chance to change her mind.

The cabin was modest. Four wooden walls, a door, a wooden roof, a cooking station outside and a mattress on the floor. It looked long since abandoned, and that suited them just fine.

As soon as the door was closed and they were truly alone, the heat started rising all over again. Their packs laid abandoned on the floor as clothes started being shed. MacCready's hat was the first to go, and the Boss grinned into a kiss as she ran her hands through his hair. She tugged on it a little bit, enough to elicit a groan from his throat.

He shrugged his duster off his shoulders and pulled down the zipper of her blue vault suit, exposing the underwear she wore underneath. He tried to make his gulp less noticeable, but that smirk she wore on her face was evidence that she'd noticed his eyes widen as he saw the pale skin of her stomach and the curve of her breasts in her bra. She was barely wearing anything and yet it was still too much.

She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head and made quick work of his pants until the two of them were only in their underwear. They were both sitting on the old ratty mattress, about a foot away from each other, soaking in the sight of the other before them.

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. That was enough to get him fully hard. He lunged at her, his lips on hers, running his tongue along her lower lip to soothe where her teeth had tugged a moment before. When her tongue met his, he felt like he was drunk. This was the Boss, this was his employer, this was the General of the Minutemen in her underwear, exposed before him, with her hand slowly traveling up his thigh. This exact scenario had played out in his mind more than once on sleepless nights but he never imaged it would actually happen.

The palm of her hand feeling his length through the fabric of his underwear brought him back to reality. She pulled away from the kiss, a mischievous look in her eyes. She pushed him down slightly so that he was propped up on his elbows as she pulled the elastic of his underwear down. When his cock sprang free, he smugly noted the impressed look on her face as she gripped his shaft and began stroking up and down.

She tossed his underwear away and looked him dead in the eyes as she pressed a kiss to the base of his dick, His breath was coming in shorter and shorter bursts as she finally swirled her tongue around the tip and took him into her mouth.

"Fuck, Boss," he panted as she worked him up and down, hollowing out her cheeks to create more suction while using her hand to jerk him off at the same time. "I'll never speak badly of your generosity ever again."

He felt a tightness down below and pulled her up by her shoulders. Her mouth slid off his erect member with a slick _pop_ and he kissed her deeply.

"Any more of that and the fun will be over before it starts," he mumbled against her lips. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra (which only took maybe three tries). He massaged her breasts in his palms, tweaking her nipples and garnering a small squeak. She wiggled out of her underwear and tossed it aside.

MacCready looked down at the woman beneath him, hair splayed out, breasts heaving as she breathed heavily in anticipation. She looked like one of those pre-war paintings of goddesses that he'd seen in old books.

"You sure you want to do this, Boss?" he felt like he had to ask. "After this, there's no going back."

She let out a small giggle. Her hand went to his cheek, and she gently stroked it with her thumb. The gesture was so intimate that MacCready felt a shiver run through his entire body.

"I've never been more sure," she promised.

It was MacCready's turn to blush. He buried his face into her neck and placed a kiss there. He lined himself up with her slick folds, and just as he pushed himself in, he bit down on the sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder and she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, RJ," she panted as he stretched her to her limit. "You're so big, oh my _god!"_

He started moving in and out, drawing out each thrust slowly as she mewled beneath him. He captured her lips with his, muffling the sounds of her cries as he added more and more power to his thrusts, each stroke just barely rubbing against her sensitive button.

She arched into him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked up speed. Her lips fell away from his, letting out a moan.

"Shit, Boss," MacCready grunted. "You feel amazing."

She let out another cry as he pounded into her while he brought his mouth to her nipple, teasing it with his tongue and nipping at it with his teeth.

"Oh my god, I'm so close," she whimpered. "Harder, please, _fuck me_ —"

MacCready was more than happy to follow those orders and ramped up his pace. He could feel her inner walls closing around him and brought his hand between them, viciously rubbing at her clit. She screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her and radiated through her entire body. MacCready continued to stroke into her, his nimble fingers still working her clit as waves of pleasure continued to wash over her.

He kept fucking her through her orgasm, chasing his own release. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, gripping onto his back, leaving long red scratch marks etched onto his skin. The heat started to rise in her belly again, like a small feather tickling her most sensitive skin, as MacCready started to lose the rhythm in his thrusts.

He hammered into her pussy erratically until they broke at the same time, letting out simultaneous cries of pleasure and passion as he came inside of her. MacCready collapsed on top of her, his forehead dotted with sweat. He rolled over slightly so that he wouldn't suffocate her and pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

Once she regained her voice, she turned to him. "I hope you know that this doesn't change anything," she murmured, her fingers reaching up to trace the line of his jaw. "I'm still going to be helping people, trying to rebuild this place. If that's not what you want, you can still go."

When he looked into her eyes, he saw that she was being genuine. She'd exposed herself to him, mentally and physically, and was still giving him an out. MacCready chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I think I'll stick around with you," he said, trying his best to sound nonchalant and noncommittal. "I mean, maybe helping out a little bit couldn't hurt."

The smile that spread across her face made his heart flutter. And he thought to himself, _Maybe this arrangement isn't so bad after all._


End file.
